


總裁殤X秘書凜

by thefatfairy



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatfairy/pseuds/thefatfairy
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 5





	總裁殤X秘書凜

殤不患看著眼前那人雙眉不自覺的往中間靠攏了些。  
那並不是嫌棄或是厭惡。  
而是看不懂對方到底在幹嘛。

「如何啊？」  
就站在他對面的人神情沾沾自喜的說著，然後又擺了擺幾個姿勢，過度合身的窄裙撐不住這樣的扭動便往上頭捲些了起來，露出更多深色絲襪裡頭若隱若現的肌膚，平時幾乎都紮著馬尾的髮絲此時在後面梳成了一個包頭，但不知是沒梳好還是故意為之的碎髮幾戳就掛在鬢上，隨著它主人的動作而在穿著白色襯衫的胸前飄擺。  
底下的紅鞋卻鮮豔顯目，彷彿叫人目光都擺在那慾望符號的上頭，然而。

把臉都遮住了大半到底是要看什麼。  
這樣精心策畫的勾引，結果殤不患只注意到凜雪鴉臉上的黑色粗框眼鏡。

覺得眉頭皺的有點酸於是他暗自在內心下完評論後又將目光轉回到電腦螢幕，說了句：「不怎樣。」

他沒看到凜雪鴉停下來的動作跟神情，滿臉苦惱的看著那些如雪花飄來彷彿永遠看不完的文件，最近這半個月的操勞使他幾乎沒有什麼上班跟下班之分，經常住在公司不說，回到家中也是倒頭就睡，眼上都佈上了一層淺淺的血絲。

「而且我明明只是叫你幫我弄個咖啡過來。」還是用公司的咖啡機幫忙煮一杯咖啡而已，殤不患沒講出他心中的吐槽。

「那種廉價的咖啡豆，身為秘書的我擔心總裁喝太多身體遲早出狀況，畢竟身為企業的精神領袖員工們都還要靠您吃飯，如果說因為那細微渺小的因素而倒下那可是得不償失啊。」凜雪鴉一邊說著順便酸了一下自家公司的採購，雙手在空中浮誇的配合自己演講理由的正當性而揮舞，一邊緩緩靠近了自家總裁。

「所以，」凜雪鴉說著將身體往他那紅木桌上輕輕靠上，「想了辦法給你帶來更提神的，如何？」他說完後還故意朝他推了把那副殤不患稱不上是喜歡的眼鏡，一臉得意的朝他笑了笑。

「老實說我比較希望在這種要緊的關頭你能多點貢獻。」而且先不問能不能提神，這根本還傷身吧。

他稍微移開了一下電腦螢幕，覺得頭痛的揉了下太陽穴。然而自家秘書越是在他這般興致缺缺時越是想要硬生生的挑起他的慾望。  
只見凜雪鴉以手搭上了他的辦公椅椅背而後用力的轉向自身，屈膝一腳便跨上了當時為了一己私慾而買的辦公椅，此時略微寬大的皮製椅身正好還有空間，雙腿塞進了兩邊狹窄的間隙剛剛好。  
「不覺得該休息一下嗎？」隔著鏡片的眼神恍若有些不似平日的真實感，凜雪鴉語氣慵懶的說，一邊用手指纏起對方的一搓髮在上頭繞著，想想這些日子對方的白髮是不是又變多了。  
「我才覺得給你的工作量是不是太少了，才讓你有機會怠忽職守。」殤不患還是一樣語氣裡嫌棄著，卻順著對方的調情撫上了被白色襯衫包裹的腰間，熨燙過的衣料在指間被弄出了不少摺痕。  
「誰叫殤總裁宅心仁厚，」凜雪鴉唇角帶笑的，撩起落在鬢角旁的髮微微側頭垂下，「體恤員工呢。」

說完早已心照不宣的雙唇交疊在一塊，像是在爭搶對方口中的空氣而糾纏著，舌尖碰到了一起又分開，卻依然不忘的在裡頭探著舌腔壁肉；殤不患在吻間感受到身上的人越發喘不過來才放過那人，一直在腰間浮動的雙掌順著曲線帶著下探到髖骨，突然的就收緊連人帶到那紅木桌上把那些文件檔案壓散了一地。  
同時也聽到了不合理的物品墜落聲，殤不患順著那聲音一看，從那條窄裙淺小的口袋中掉出了一個粉紅色的小方體，上頭還有著一眼便知的操作圖示。  
殤不患其實一開始對於這些東西根本一竅不通，直至遇到身下這名方才吻的呼吸急促而一張若無血色的臉上才泛起酡紅暈色的秘書。

「你到底在辦公室都藏了些什麼東西……」他拾起了那東西後沒等凜雪鴉回答就抬起了隻腿舉在肩上，對方花招百出他不是不知道，所以當他看到絲襪下什麼都沒穿時並不驚訝，裡面還塞了顆跳蛋他也不意外。  
只是被潤滑浸的濕透而泛著水光，貼在大腿上只透出一半膚色的絲襪還是能挑動著他那塊神經。  
「嗯……殤總裁也看到了。」凜雪鴉躺在木桌上仰看欣賞著殤不患因吞嚥而滾動的喉節，慢條斯理的隨意說說，反正問題的答案也不是重點。

而殤不患當然也清楚明白，生繭的拇指扣上了穴口外將臀肉搬開了些，看著那原本就塞的不深的東西像是被含不住的往外跑出了點，但才剛露出了頭又被另隻手以指塞的更深回去，猝不及防的使凜雪鴉伸直了頸部悶吭，身體卻還是很自然的被對方肆意探入。

「上班都在搞這些有的沒的……」他依舊不滿的碎唸，刺入的手指卻隔著絲襪都能感受到被緊縮的內壁咬了一口，抽出時上頭還牽著濕熱的清液。  
此時身下那人也有些等不及了，伸出手便直往他的褲頭而去，看著早已硬挺的性器從拉下的褲帶彈出，他也跟著熟練的撫探上那藏不住人的慾望。  
一雙藏在鏡下的眼神像是會灼燒人般的，直直的勾著像要把殤不患也一同拉入那深不見底的泥沼，但很快的那蠱惑人的赤眸被吃驚的情緒給充佔。

殤不患拿在手裡的開關被打開的同時敏感的內壁緊縮了下，預設好的震動卻在裡頭感覺的更加清晰，凜雪鴉本能的去闔上了雙腿卻不料性玩具在裡頭隨著他的動作觸弄到而更加有快感的地方而叫出聲。  
殤不患坐回到自己的椅位上一臉看好戲般的又將手上的遙控器開關調大，看著對方被自己搞出來的東西弄得驚呼頻頻，裡頭還摻雜著軟聲無力的喘氣跟越發像在床上時會出現的淫蕩，興奮起來的性器都在窄裙上頂弄出了一個弧度。  
「你以為今天可以趁心如意嗎。」  
殤不患說著，被這樣偷襲習慣的他本只是想懲罰一下這個老是不識時務的秘書，卻看到凜雪鴉此時終於藏不住情緒，一臉不滿的蹬掉腳上的紅鞋，高跟墜落在地上時發出了悶響，然後是還踩著絲襪的腳拇趾輕觸上他硬挺的性器。  
「哈啊…唔…怎麼…嗯…不呢？」凜雪鴉氣息被搗的無法平順卻仍然嘲弄的用著被情慾催化沙啞的聲音說著，一頭他趾間夾著性器開始擺弄了起來，一臉要到底的跟殤不患碰硬。  
而絲襪不似皮膚，碰上時那微妙的觸感弄得有些發癢，趾間朝上弄著性器頂端時流出的透明液體把上頭弄濕，黑絲間透出的皮膚不禁讓人有股想要撕破的衝動。

凜雪鴉抬起另一條腿也朝性器上去，腳指拿捏著恰當好處的力氣輕踏的囊袋，隨後又與另隻腳用足弓在性器兩側包著，因為這樣而必須屈膝的雙腿使得股間大開的在殤不患的眼前一覽無遺，臀肉被壓的溢出在桌邊，就連同那顆沒入到不見身影的性玩具也只還剩下一根細繩還在外頭，明明看的一清二楚的卻有一種像是大片般的春色印入眼簾般的偷窺錯覺。  
殤不患的目光還盯著那處，對方的足弓便已經開始左右磨蹭起硬挺的性器，細滑的絲料在筋線的上頭來回滑動，又上下擺弄著性器，雖沒有手來的靈活，但這樣的足交最大的享受還是看著凜雪鴉的反應。

性器在足上的觸感和在手上時完全不同，回傳過來的感覺鮮明過了頭，偏偏此時殤不患又在把玩手上的遙控，性玩具在軟肉裡以減緩了頻率，淺小的頻率震動著，配合著足上的快感造就一種發癢的快意搞得凜雪鴉時不時就就得停下來；而又被對方這樣的盯著瞧難免生出羞恥感，卻又因為這是自己的所作所為才沒有退路，凜雪鴉咬著下唇將手伸到前面想要自己舒緩一下，卻馬上被調大了震度而驚叫出聲，雙腿也發顫無力的鬆開，在垂落前被殤不患給拾起。  
「誰准你自己來的。」殤不患站起時壓著對方的大腿在桌上，看著凜雪鴉因為還沒停下的刺激，無法滿足的慾望弄得淚眼婆娑，泛著滿臉紅暈搞得像他才是被欺負的那個，殤不患熱衷於看凜雪鴉這番模樣，卻因為那副礙眼的眼鏡被擋住了大半而略顯不滿。

不過他依然抓起了小腿，抬起了那隻方才還在操勞的腳在踝處落下了一吻。

撕開絲襪時布料破裂的聲音像在激起人類獸性般地入耳，殤不患直接的就在那被破損的絲料中看到了比方才還紅腫幾分的股間，機器在震動的聲音也隨之這樣的行為而鮮明了不少，凜雪鴉的雙腿都被他架在肩上，而他也不急的手裡緩慢擦過了發紅充血的會陰處，在上頭和囊袋來回按壓就是不碰得不到滿足的莖身，好幾次凜雪鴉都想趁人不備自己稍微安撫一下但都被擋了下來，但堆疊上來的快感還是使內壁不停的收合，最後導致玩具也夾不住的被推出掉落在地上，連帶著出水滴上了肉柱前端。

凜雪鴉連口氣都還來不及喘，此時還未來得及閉合的開口又被性器給抵上，只是稍微探進了一些外頭紅腫的軟肉就像是迫不及待的在吸允。  
他因催促而喊著殤不患的聲音像是融化般軟綿；但卻在此時桌上的電話響了，刺耳的鈴聲和隱約傳到後背的震動雖然什麼事也沒發生但也還是嚇了凜雪鴉一顫。  
殤不患本來也是不想理的，但看著對方反應有趣不禁也生起邪念。

「幫我接一下。」他一邊說著，身下也跟著抽出來，看著凜雪鴉還露出一臉迷茫的神情又加上一句，「這不是你的工作嗎？」  
殤不患說著便自行將電話接起，本來以為對方只是開些不有趣的床上玩笑的凜雪鴉，這下本能反應就是一隻手擋住了口鼻掩蓋短促的呼吸聲，以搖首的方式拒絕著殤不患。  
但殤不患越看著他的反應越像是有種積在心頭被耍的不滿發洩而出的快意，執意要將手上的話筒遞給凜雪鴉的貼到他耳旁，話筒裡還有著員工不明為什麼電話接起卻沒有聲音的問句以示這是真的。  
眼看對方也是堅持到底，也只好奉陪了。  
凜雪鴉掩著口鼻吸了氣又吐，自認呼吸順了這才開口：「……是我……！」  
才一說話殤不患就突然頂入深處，突然被撐開的肉壁害得他差點把話筒摔掉，急忙慌亂的用手想要擋住殤不患的動作，卻被對方一手拉住順帶被限制了行動，想要直接掛上電話又被干擾，凜雪鴉被這種流氓般的報復行徑簡直是氣急敗壞，而看在眼裡的殤不患得意的咧嘴一笑又是一個深入，絲毫沒有手軟的力道害得凜雪鴉咬緊了下唇頻頻忍耐快到喉間的叫聲，還要應付電話裡頭的人。

「唔……總裁…現、現在在忙！」他越是隱忍對方就越是戲弄的，性器毫不留情的在軟肉裡搗入，動作大的實心木桌都發出位移的聲音，緊張和壓力的情緒下害的凜雪鴉在又一次的頂弄中洩身，逼的他不得不潦草的盡快解決。  
而待好不容易掛上電話後他還連句卑鄙的抱怨都還來不及說，一直跨在對方肩上雙腿突然就被抓著往木桌兩邊壓住，殤不患沒輕沒重的在裡頭往那處去搗弄，惹著凜雪鴉原本還含在口中的抱怨逐漸變成不知所云的呢喃而後淫叫。  
「不愧是能幹的秘書，」殤不患沒有停下動作，看著凜雪鴉臉上那副看不順眼的黑框眼鏡被幹的都歪出一角，俯下身以齒齧起後甩到一旁，這下他終於能好好看清對方被操到哭的模樣，「是在忙沒錯。」

而他口裡所說的秘書此時被弄得咽嗚不止、欺負悽慘，身下的軟肉卻依然緊緊的咬著莖身不放，肉壁貼在把自己撐開的性器上，隨著對方的動作就連想要緩下的掙扎都顯得有氣無力，許久沒有做愛的軟肉沒過多久就被肏的紅腫，囊袋不停的拍打也在穴口留下紅痕。

滿溢不下的水聲不停從交媾處發出也弄得身下一片狼籍泥濘，過於強烈的快感像是快要乘載不住的從眼角旁溢出，被身上那人舔去又安撫似的吻了眼角，手上也才終於去安撫軟疲的那處，也在軟爛的壁內澆上熱液，在對方雙腿克制不住的夾緊腰間時給予對方想要的一個深吻。

隔天，當他看到凜雪鴉又變了一套把戲在自己眼前時。  
殤不患，知名上市公司負責人，身價不凡的企業總裁。  
這天依舊在無法停止的加班輪迴中思索為什麼只是想喝一杯咖啡這麼困難。


End file.
